


Nightmares

by GrayWardenSuledin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 moment of vulnerability, 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, Angst, Complete, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, MC with a dark past, My First AO3 Post, Nightmares, One Shot, Saeran is briefly mentioned, Slight Cuddles, This game was not supposed to hurt this much lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayWardenSuledin/pseuds/GrayWardenSuledin
Summary: Seven has a nightmare. MC wants to comfort him.My MC has a pretty dark past. Her father killed her mother and little brother. Not described, just a mention to past things.I'm guessing sometime in the middle of the days. He's still pushing MC away at this point.





	Nightmares

He could hear her screaming. Yelling. He knew he had to protect Saeran but how could he?  
Mother was so mad.  
He would protect Saeran from her though. Even if it killed him.  
Pain spread through him as she threw him to the ground.  
She was really mad today. Something must have happened when she went out.  
He could feel her grip on the back of his neck. If it wasn't for the fact that she needed them for their father to keep sending her money, he thinks she would have killed them both long ago.  
"You better be good, Saeyoung. Saeran isn't as strong as you are. You wouldn't want anything happening to him." She smiled, cold and malicious.  
She left him on the ground, broken.  
He was afraid. For Saeran. For himself. For a future they would probably never live to see.

He woke with a start and heard humming. He felt a hand stroking his hair. "Wha-" He tried to pull away.  
"Shh, it's ok. You're safe." The voice was calm. And even though it had only been a few days, oh so familiar now. She continued to hum softly and stroke his hair.  
He realized he was laying in MCs lap, a blanket wrapped around him. He must have fallen asleep while working on the apartments safety algorithm.  
He allowed himself to stay like this for several more moments. Basking in her presence. Her soothing voice.  
He could have probably stayed like that forever. Stayed with her forever.  
But, that's not what his life was. That's not what he was privileged to have.  
He eventually forced himself to sit up.  
"Are you ok?" She asked him, peering at him closely.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Uhm, you had fallen asleep. I could hear you thrashing around. I thought you might be having a bad dream." She eventually looked down. "I'm sorry. I know you told me to not get close."  
She hurried to stand up and move away. He caught her hand as she was standing up. MC looked back at him, eyes widening slightly.  
"Uhm, thank you." Seven said as he looked away. He could feel the blush on his cheeks.  
When he looked back to MC, she had a small smile on her face. "You're welcome, Luciel."  
"You, uhm, you don't have to go, if you don't want." Seven wasn't looking at her.  
MC didn't move for a moment and Seven was scared she didn't want to stay near him. He had said such awful things to her earlier. He really didn't want to be alone at the moment though.  
He felt her shift and settle back down next to him. "What have you been doing all day?" Her voice is calm, soothing.  
It helps him to think about his security system. Something he can control. "I've been rewriting the codes and algorithms to the apartment. No one will be able to crack this one so you'll be safe."  
"Thank you." MC was looking at him, her smile still there. She was still holding his hand.  
She felt warm and safe. She felt like what he always imagined a home should be.  
"Uhm, well, it is my job. I'm supposed to protect everyone in the RFA." He could feel himself blushing more.  
"And what would we do without our protector God Seven." MC knocked against his shoulder lightly.  
Seven couldn't help but smile. She had that effect on him. "How, uhm, how do you stay so happy?"  
She looked at him in confusion for a moment.  
"I, uhm, I know about your past. I found it when I did the background check. I'm sorry. It's part of my role as security for RFA. I find things I don't really want to." He was looking down, refusing to meet her eyes.  
"Oh, that." He felt her stiffen a little before relaxing again. "I, uhm, figured you would find that." She was smiling again. "It took a long time for me to work through that. My father was a mean drunk and my mother had no where else to go, not with my little brother and me. I couldn't save them and that will always be my biggest regret. My biggest failure."  
Her voice faltered for only a moment before continuing, stronger. "I decided there are a lot of things in the world I cannot control. But I can control myself. There's a lot of pain and hate in the world, why should I add to it. I want to smile and add a little happiness where I can."  
He looked at her and she was smiling. He felt himself smiling with her again. "You are incredible."  
"I know." She laughed but there was a blush on her cheeks just the same. "You should try to sleep. You can't do anything if your too sleepy."  
"I suppose you're right." Seven knew he wasn't incredibly useful when he was this tired. "But, uhm, what were you humming before?"  
"Oh, it's just a song I used to sing to my little brother." MC said.  
"Would you, uhm..." Seven couldn't really finish the thought. It was weakness to need comfort.  
MC seemed to understand though as she put a pillow onto her lap. She patted it lightly and looked at him. Seven got the message and laid his head on her lap again.  
Seven laughed when MC tucked the blanket around him. MC only smiled down at him as she stroked his hair.  
MC started humming again and Seven fell asleep almost instantly. For the first time in years, he didn't have any nightmares.


End file.
